What if
by Renee Tsukiyomi
Summary: Ikuto was walking one night becuase his family wouldn't let sleep. He walks, and goes to check Amu through her balcony, only to see her asleep with tears staining her cheeks. After figuring out she had a nightmare, he's determined to know whats wrong.


The midnight haired boy casually walked down the street, inhaling pine fresh air, from the park surrounding him, while his shoes clacked against the cement on the side of the street of Japan.

He looked around him, finding he was the only one on the street.

In Japan, that is pretty abnormal, but when it's about three in the morning, that is a totally different story.

Clacking his shoes forward again, he tapped his way to wherever the sidewalk took him, since he didn't necessarily need to be at home, clobbered by Utau, and walking girly chick flicks his mother put on, that he and his dad would be stuck watching.

Aruto Tsukiyomi was found by his only son, about three years ago. He was depressed, and in a dark state, regretting every decision he'd ever made.

Becoming a muscian. Regret one.

Leaving his friends. Regret two.

Leaving his wife. Regret three.

Leaving his tiny children, who wouldn't even recognize his face after five years of life. Regret four.

He had many more regrets, leaving his own family, and other people around him. Leaving his instrument as a keepsake was probably his best idea, since he should have never picked it up in the first place, and became a legend with music then go absolutely insane, to just throw it out the window like flavorless gum.

Soon afterward Ikuto found him, and told him who he was. He told him how Soko was still waiting for him, still waiting for her husband to come back. The old Aruto she knew and married. He couldn't deny.

Ikuto swerved his steps a little, not to keep his harmonized foot work alive, since he was bored, and honestly, alone.

What was a stray cat to do when tired, bored, but couldn't sleep? Maybe sleep? Cat's didn't have much to do in life, but Ikuto himself had a lot to live for. His wonderful family, his annoying, ( but loved ) sister, his strong mother, and his funny father.

He adapted more of his dad's personality. He was funny, (and could tease) had the charm that could make girls fall to their feet, drooling over him, and even a sweet heart that could be brought out by anybody almost, and he only adapted his mothers quiet side. His dad had that too, after all.

The only person he actually wanted to fall head over heels for him though, was a girl who was crazed enough to deny her liking for him, blush at every one of his jokes, and pushes him away every time he wants to get closer, and speaking of 'Want', his sister wanted to skin her like a limp rabbit for liking her brother.

Yes, we all know her name;

Amu Hinamori.

Well, what is expected? She changed his life, and helped his family, teaching his sister and himself lessons, and even though her young age, had a big, strong heart, even though she herself thought of herself as different. She didn't know how amazing she really was?

Or was it just him?

Speaking of Hinamori, he was crossing her street right now, and he twisted his neck to see the pink locked beauty's house, across the road.

Though he knew he shouldn't, since he was found out by her mother, what harm would there be to just checking her? He hadn't seen her in nearly a week now, and last time he visited her, she whacked him for saying some funny come back.

He jumped up the balcony, walking across the creaking floor boards, and peered into his friends' territory; her bedroom.

He put a hand over his eyes, not to block from the sun, because it was only like.. three in the morning, maybe half an hour past now, but still early- anyway, he had to block the moon's rays from interfering his look through the looking-glass.

She was huddled up in a ball, but what he found most odd was the streaks of shining stains under her closed eyelids, and eyebrows knitting together, as her black eyelashes flickered from something terrible she was thinking. But she was asleep, right?

Checking, he tried to peer through the door, and break in, swift as possible.

As he crawled quietly up to her bedside, looking at her more closely, he noticed beautiful features he could have ingraed in his mind forever.

Her hair wasn't tangled, in was flattened, and glassier at the end, and darker magentsa, most likely from her having a bath and not drynig her hair properly. Her black lashes had the lightest glow of a dark magenta, as if she dyed them just for a regular color. Her lips were perfectly full, like the moon was this morning, and limp, barely showing the tips of her teeth closed together, but it looked like her jaw was clenched.

She was scared or hurt or sick, right?

He looked at her hands, which were grasping at the bed fabric, as if it would be ripped away from her exposing her to alasken air anytime. Her skin looked pale, like the pillow somehow cut off her circulation, or something.

"hmm mhmmm.." She murmured, parting her lips the littlest bit, but her eyes were stil shut tightly, and her hands grasped the blanket painfully.

What was happening?

What could he do?

He wasn't going to wake her for no reason, she'd get mad at him, send him out, and call down to her mother's worried cry's that she just scared herself, and was fine. It was Amu's way of lying, but she'd do it if she saw a man in her room.

What scared him was what he was holding her back from, the way she grasped for dear life at her pink bedsheeets, again, and her hand pulsed as she grasped, and let go, then grasped tighter. It was like a pattern, that he knew she didn't usually do in her sleep, because nobody would look like in pain at a normal evening nap.

He lightly put his hand on her shoulder, swaying back and forth, in a feutile attempt to awaken the pained child. He shook her heavier, trying to get a sign of approval from her, that she was fine.

He could have a peaceful night sleep if that occurred.

He quietly whispered her name, trying to get her attention, so she would fall out of a hypnotizing daze she apparently was stuck.

"Amu…hey Amu.." He tried, unsuccedingly.

"Amu." He tried slightly louder, and closer to her ear so it may sound like a shout. Apparently it worked, because her eyes flipped open, like somebody took a blowhorn to her ear.

Her honey whipped eyes flooded with tears as she found herself look toward Ikuto.

Maybe now was the best time to get out, since she would be mad he was here, and she was probably fed up with his constant appearences. Serves him right, sneaking into a girl's room.

But really, her next move surprised him.

She launched herself at him from her bed, once she quickly sat up, and sniffled and cried into his shirt.

She was crying, even while awake?

"Hey… Amu, are you okay?" He tried to ask, but all that could be heard were her sobs.

She choked out. "N..No…. I thought, you, wer dead!" She cried.

Must have been some realistic dream.

"Amu.. .shush….it's okay.." He comforted, patting her back.

She uneasily lo0oked up at him, her cheeks splotched with red marks and tearstains.

"Ikuto….. If you would have died-!" He just brung her into a hug.

"I'm ok… And your okay… that's all that matters.. It was just a bad dream." He sootthed, holding her close.

He did really like being this close to her in a funny way. Maybe he should stop teasing her now, and get to know the real her better… Just soothing her made her closer to him. Look, they were already in each other's embrace!

"Ikuto." She sniffled, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "You must think I'm such a child for crying about this… I'm sorry." She looked down, looking like she was guilty.

"Nonesense." He blankly said, holding her again.

"You had the dream, I didn't/" He sighed. "It probably was scary."

She brought on a sad face. "It was… All I remember seing is your body and.." She broke out, stiffening. "You died." She looked around, sitting up. "Wouldn't it be a little bit scary to you if I died?"

He closed his eyes and held her close, trying not to make a stupid mve or get angry, even clentch his fists. He was madly in love with her, if she died, he wouldn't leave his house, and he'd go back to the way he was once Easter had chains on him. "It was just a dream, I'm here now, aren't I?"

She stiffened again, and when he looked at her, she had a twitching smile plastered on.

"Why _are_ you here, anyway?" She wiped a tear away.

I looked to the side of her room. "I was taking a walk, then heard you crying." He lied, because really, he wanted to see her so he jumped up to her window and saw her in a pained state.

She smiled mischieviously. "You heard my sobs, all the way from across the street?" She asked.

He gulped. "no… I loooked through your window."

She smiled. "so you do care about me?" he frowned. "Aww, my Amu's not supposed to be teasing me…"

She smiled. "Get used to it, your back, and I'm older, too."

He smiled in remembrance. He was a lot older than her really, she was older now too, so se wouldn't blush every time he said a tease. But really, she would smirk. Guess she was being rubbed off by Ikuto now.

He sighed. The silence was now ear-peircing.

She leaned back on her bed. "Hey, Ikuto." She asked, staring at the ceiling. "What would you do if I died?' She asked.

That was something he didn't want to answer. He just clenched his fists.

"I don't know."

She frowned. "Am I that worthless for that answer?" She monotone asked, as If she thought she was.

He clenched his fists more, and soon they would bleed if he held and tighter, or peirced his nails into his own skin anymore than this.

"Of course not." He coughed out, not wanting to talk about this anymore.

She was his life.

"Then give me a straight answer." She looked to him. "I don't care if it's a stupid question, What. If. I. Di-" She was cut of by lips being placed roughly against hers.

Her eyes rose. And so did her cheeks, with a red tinge.

"Iku-" she merely tried to separate for a second, but he wouldn't let her.

He wrapped his arms around her body, holding her lips captive in his own, holding her there steady.

He let go, looking down and backing away and standing up.

"Please Amu, don't talk about that subject… Your too important to me that if I lost you, I would…. Probably die." His bangs still lowered over his face as he probably didn't even want to mention the subject himself.

"I should probably go." He opened the door and stepped one foot out, before being dragged back in.

He looked at her with wide eyes as she was wearing a delicate and beautiful smiled, with her cheeks puffy, and lightly shaded with red, and her eyes soft and shimmering, while he lips parted in a little smile that told him she was amazingly happy, even though she barely lifted her lips.

"That's exactly the answer I wanted." She pulled him close, holding him in her arms as the night went on, the frail breeze blowing throughout her room ,as her curtains blew around them, while she held him dearly close to her, and he gladly held her back.

The night couldn't have been better.


End file.
